Yes Or No
by Vanilla Mint29
Summary: Apa-apaan sih? Dia kan menyebalkan. Kenapa papa menjodohkan kami? Bukankah masih ada laki-laki yang lebih baik darinya? Tapi terkadang sikapnya selalu membuatku merasa aneh. Apa ini karma karena aku menolaknya mentah-mentah?
1. Chapter 1

Yatta! Fic kedua saya dengan fandom yang tidak berubah! Kalo fic yang pertama main boy-nya adalah si perfect butler, Sebastian Michaelis, nah… main boy fic yang kedua ini adalah young master kita yang kawaii, Ciel Phantomhive *ditampar Ciel*

Berhubung saya kurang bisa (baca : gak bisa) bikin summary, kita langsung saja masuk ke cerita!

Warning : typo, gaje, aneh, garing, dan yang selalu ada dalam fic saya, yaitu OOC.

Hope you all like this story ^^

* * *

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Baca buku."

"Hem? Buku apa?"

"Cerita kuno."

"Semacam filosofi?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Dia bangkit dengan tangannya menggebrak meja. "Berisik! Mengganggu saja! Pergi sana!"

"Pergi kemana?"

Dia menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Kemana saja! Asalkan jangan menggangguku!"

"Tapi Sebastian melarangku berkeliaran selama ia mempersiapkan pesta."

"Sudah pergi sana! Bilang saja ini perintahku!"

"Ya sudah." Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhinya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, aku menoleh kearahnya. "Dasar Ciel jelek. Kalau tidak mau kuganggu, kau saja yang pergi dari sini, bodoh."

BRAK...

Pintu kututup dengan satu bantingan keras.

"APA KATAMU?! INI MANSIONKU! SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG PERGI! DAN BERHENTILAH MEMBANTING PINTU!"

-oOo-

"Sebastian... Aku lapar...", ujarku sambil menatap lurus si butler berambut hitam legam.

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya, Lady. Saya hampir menyelesaikan hiasan-hiasan dinding ini."

"Tapi aku lapar." Kugembungkan kedua pipiku. "Ciel memakan semua cemilan."

"Saya mohon tunggu sebentar, Lady. Nanti akan saya buatkan sandwich kesukaan Anda."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Jadi kuputuskan untuk duduk menunggu pekerjaan Sebastian selesai.

Namaku Sheren Kennedy, putri tunggal seorang pengusaha dari Amerika yang memiliki nama di Inggris, Brian Kennedy. Sifatku jauh sekali dari papa dan mama. Aku ini orangnya egois dan keras kepala.

Diusiaku yang masih muda ini, yaitu 15 tahun, papa menyuruhku tinggal di mansion mewah milik Earl Phantomhive, si menyebalkan Ciel Phantomhive. Sebenarnya kenapa papa menyuruhku tinggal di sini ya? Padahal aku bisa tinggal bersama mereka, kan?

"Mr. Sebastian! Mau ditaruh dimana meja ini?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lelaki yang sangat kukenal. Dia lelaki berambut pirang dengan sikap yang pering. Finnian atau akrab dipanggil Finny. Dia manusia super yang dapat mengangkat benda seberat apapun itu. Hebat!

"Di dekat pilar itu." Sebastian menunjuk satu pilar di dekatku.

"Baiklah."

Finny berjalan mendekatiku dengan kedua tangannya yang mengangkat sebuah meja yang cukup besar. Dari arah berlawanan, muncul Mei Rin, seorang maid berkacamata yang umm... Ceroboh.

"Mr. Sebastian! Aku dapat piring-piring ini." Mei Rin membawa banyak piring dimasing-masing tangannya.

"Kau bisa menaruh di atas meja yang dibawa Finny."

"Ok, Mr. Sebastian." Si maid berjalan perlahan. Tapi entah karena ceroboh atau apa, dia malah tersandung. "Whoa..! Whoaa..!"

BRUK!

Mei Rin terjatuh lalu tubuhnya menabrak Finny. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, kedua orang itu jatuh. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa... Meja yang dibawa Finny ikut terjatuh dan akan menimpaku!

Oh! Tidak!

"KYAAAA...!"

"Lady Sheren!"

BRAK!

Eh? Lho? Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa? Apa ya- Ekh! Hii... Mejanya... Kenapa bisa hancur seperti itu? Siapa yang melakukannya?

"Lady Sheren, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Aku menoleh. Sebastian? Sejak kapan dia berdiri di hadapanku? Bukankah tadi dia sedang di atas tangga? Memasang pita-pita disudut dinding atas mansion? Cepat sekali.

Tapi karena kupikir aku sudah selamat, aku jadi tidak ingin pusing-pusing memikirkan hal itu.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku menatap meja yang sudah hancur. "Sebastian, kau yang melakukannya?"

"Emm... Iya. Saya tendang karena itu akan melukai Anda."

"Whoa..! Keren! Terima kasih."

"Ya, Lady."

Keren! Andai saat itu aku tidak menutup kedua mataku! Pasti aku dapat melihat aksi keren Sebastian! Hehe... Aku jadi aneh sendiri. Tapi melihat itu... Kurasa Sebastian itu tipeku.

"Sebastian?", panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Tidak." Aku mencuri pandang padanya. "Aku lapar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, saya akan membuatkan sandwich yang sudah saya janjikan."

"Iya!"

Sebastian berjalan terlebih dulu. Aku lantas mengekor di belakangnya.

"Lady Sheren..! Maafkan kamiii...!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali lebih hati-hati lagi ya?", ujarku ramah. Kurasa ini pengaruh pesona Sebastian.

-oOo-

Malam ini, pesta meriah diadakan. Banyak orang yang berdatangan. Makanan tersedia dimana-mana. Dekorasi juga menghiasi mansion ini. Tapi... Kira-kira ini pesta untuk apa ya? Aku tidak pernah diberitahu.

Hmm... Oh...! Papa dan mama juga datang! Hehe... Aku mau menghampiri mereka. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu mereka ya?

"Papa! Mama!", seruku seraya memeluk mereka.

"Wah...! Sheren! Haha... Kau rindu kami ya?", ujar papa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Tentu saja." Seketika itu juga, wajahku camberut. "Memangnya kenapa kalian menyuruhku tinggal di sini, sih?"

Mama berjongkok. Dia tersenyum. "Papamu yang menyuruh, kan? Tapi.. Mama tahu lho alasannya."

"Beritahu aku."

"Rahasia. Nanti kau akan tahu, kok..."

"Huh! Papa dan mama selalu saja main rahasia denganku!"

Tiba-tiba saja papa menarik tanganku. Dia membawaku mendekati seseorang, sementara mama mengekor di belakang kami. Tapi... Kenapa membawaku ke orang menyebalkan itu?!

"Ciel, baguslah kau merahasiakan ini dari sheren.", ujar papa.

Ciel tersenyum. Dasar! Muka topeng! "Ah... Selamat malam, Mr. Kennedy. Aku senang bekerja sama dengan Anda. Dan tampaknya putri Anda terlihat bingung."

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Rahasia? Kerja sama? Jadi Ciel tahu rahasia papa, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu?! Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rahasiakan?! Firasatku buruk!

"Baiklah, ini." Papa menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepada Ciel. "Aku sudah membelikannya."

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya Anda tidak perlu repot-repot membelikan benda ini."

"Tidak apa. Aku senang jika putriku senang."

A.. Apanya yang senang?!

Bagaimana aku bisa senang jika mereka merahasikan sesuatu dariku?! Sepertinya rahasia mereka menyangkutpautkan namaku. Aku jadi takut bila hal yang buruk menimpaku.

Papa membalikan tubuhnya. Ia menghadap ke para tamu undangan.

"BAIKLAH, TIDAK PERLU MENUNGGU LAMA-LAMA. LANGSUNG SAJA KITA MULAI ACARANYA!"

A.. Acara apa?!

Aku segera menarik lengan papa. "Papa! Apa maksudmu?! Acara apa yang kau maksud?!"

Lelaki berusia 35 tahun itu menoleh kearahku lantas tersenyum. "Acara pertunanganmu dengan Ciel."

Eh?

Ah?

Pertunanganku... Dengan... Ciel...?

EKH!

"APAAA?!" Aku teriak histeris. "Apa-apaan ini?! Kalian menyembunyikan ini dariku dan baru mengatakannya sekarang?! Aku menolak pertunangan ini! Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan Ciel! Itu musibah!"

"Lho? Kenapa? Kupikir kau menyukai Ciel makanya aku merahasiakan ini. Ini surprise untukmu."

"Papa tidak mengerti! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Ciel!" Nafasku terengah. "Jika tahu ini akan terjadi , lebih baik aku kabur!"

"Sheren..."

"Batalkan acara ini, papa! Aku mau pulang!"

Saat aku menatap papa, tanpa sengaja aku melihat seberkas rasa kecewa dan rasa bersalah dimatanya. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan papa, Sheren. Aku memang tidak mengerti kau. Aku seenaknya saja menjodohkanmu dengan Ciel tanpa mengerti perasaanmu. Aku... Gagal menjadi seorang ayah untukmu."

Ah... Papa...

Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah membuat papa merasa bersalah. Aku... Tidak bermaksud membentaknya, di depan orang-orang pula. Tapi... Aku hilang kendali. Aku marah karena diperlakukan seperti ini. Bukankah ini bisa dibicarakan baik-baik? Tidak harus merahasiakannya, kan?

Sumpah! Ini benar-benar salahku! Kalau dipikir-pikir, papa sudah sangat baik padaku. Kenapa aku malah bersikap demikian? Aku... Bodoh...

"Papa..." Aku meraih tangannya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentak papa dan menyalahkan tindakanmu. Tapi yang papa lakukan salah. Bukankan kita bisa bicarakan mengenai hal ini sebelumnya, kan? Tidak perlu membuat surprise yang percuma."

"Tetap saja papa salah. Papa telah mengecewakanmu, membuatmu marah, dan merahasiakan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai. Ini salah papa."

Ah... Sekarang bagaimana? Jika aku menolak lagi, aku akan benar-benar membuat papa merasa bersalah. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Baiklah, papa, aku mau menerima pertunangan ini, demi papa."

"Tidak perlu dipaksakan jika kau tidak menyukai Ciel."

"Tidak apa. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan..." Ucapanku terhenti. Aku tidak mau mengatakan hal ini! Tapi... "Aku akan menyukai Ciel."

"Sungguh?"

"Err... Sungguh."

Senyum papa merekah kembali. "Baiklah. Papa dan mama menyayangi Sheren."

"Aku juga menyayangi kalian."

Ahh... Kuharap apa yang kulakukan ini tidak menimbulkan suatu kejadian yang fatal. Aku hanya ingin papa senang dan aku juga ingin hidupku bahagia tentunya. Tapi tidak bersama Ciel. Tuhan... Semoga aku dan Ciel bukan jodoh, semoga kami cepat dipisahkan.

-oOo-

Aku menyendiri di balkon, meninggalkan keramaian pesta. Mataku menatap langit malam. Langit sangat tenang. Ingin sekali aku berada di sana untuk beberapa waktu lamanya.

Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas. Kutatap cincin pertunangan yang dibelikan papa. Sebenarnya cincin ini indah, tapi kenapa harus menjadi cincin pertunanganku dengan Ciel? Menyebalkan.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?"

Aku menoleh hanya untuk membuang muka. "Tidak perlu. Aku ingin sendirian. Lebih baik kau pergi."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau terpaksa melakukan ini, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Begini ya, kuakui kau memang perfect secara physical. Kau manis, rupawan, dan tampan, tapi aku tidak menyukaimu."

Ciel terkekeh pelan. "Jujur sekali."

"Heh! Kumohon jangan membanggakan dirimu yang menyebalkan. Menjijikan."

"Omong-omong... Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Siapa yang memujimu? Dasar bodoh. Hehe..."

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh. Aku tidak suka dengan ejekan itu."

"Tidak apa. Anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku padamu. Ahahaha..."

"Aku tidak butuh. Aku juga tidak mau menanggapi serius pertunangan kita. Ini hanya main-main."

"Aku pun berpikir begitu." Aku menghela nafas. "Kita buat perjanjian. Di depan orang tuaku, kita harus bersikap layaknya sepasang tunangan. Jadi jangan anggap aku baik padamu jika kita di dekat orang tuaku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Ingat itu."

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti." Ciel sedikit terkekeh. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menolongmu suatu saat, itu mungkin sudah jadi kewajibanku."

"Terserah."

-oOo-

"Sebastian... Boneka teddy-ku rusak. Bisa tolong jahitkan?"

"Hem? Tentu."

Kuberikan bonekaku pada lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Sebastian lalu mengambil peralatan menjahit. Dia mulai memperbaiki teddy.

Ya ampun... Sudah baik, berkharisma pula! Sangat sempurna! Berbeda sekali dengan bocah menyebalkan yang satu itu!

Aku memerhatikan tangan Sebastian yang lincah menari-nari dengan jarum dan benang.

"Sebastian, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Boleh. Apa itu?"

"Apa... Kau tertarik de- Maksudku... Misalnya ada seorang gadis kecil yang kesusahan, kau lantas menolongnya. Lama kelamaan, gadis itu tertarik padamu. Apa respon yang akan kau berikan?"

"Eh? Tertarik dalam arti seperti apa?"

"Umm... Menyukaimu. Semacam itulah."

"Hmm... Respon yang saya berikan mungkin menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuan yang manis. Dia masih anak-anak, bukan?"

"Eh? Hanya adik perempuan? Lalu bagaimana jika gadis kecil itu merubah dirinya agar terlihat dewasa?"

"Haha... Lady, gadis kecil tetaplah gadis kecil."

Huh! Kenapa dia jadi menyebalkan?! Aku memang anak kecil, tapi aku seorang perempuan! Sebastian, walau berumur sangat jauh dariku, tapi dia seorang laki-laki! Ingat itu!

"Apa Sebastian mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai?"

"Seseorang yang saya sukai?" Bola mata Sebastian bergerak kesudut rongga mata kirinya. "Hmm... Saya rasa tidak."

Hahh... Syukurlah... Ekh! Tapi, itu pun pasti berlaku untukku! Bagaimana caraku untuk menarik perhatiaan Sebastian?!

"Nah... Lady Sheren, boneka Anda sudah sehat kem-"

BRAK!

"CIEELLLL~~~~~!"

Ugh?! Su.. Suara siapa ini?!

Dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang berjalan mendekati kami. Dia orang berambut pirang dengan jas merah. Lalu di belakangnya ada seseorang yang lebih tinggi dengan berpakaian ala butler. Dan... Uh... Seorang perempuan, dia cantik.

Eh?! Huaa...! Dia perempuan dewasa! Sebastian! Jangan lihat perempuan itu! Nanti kau jatuh cinta! Lagipula siapa mereka?!

"Mana Ciel?", tanya orang berambut pirang itu.

Sebastian membungkuk, tanda memberi salam. "Tuan muda Alois, selamat datang."

"Mana Ciel?!"

"Young master sedang sibuk. Jika berkenan, silakan tunggu hingga pekerjaannya selesai."

"Apa?! Tidak bisa begitu! Aku datang jauh-jauh untuk bertemu denganny-" Orang berambut pirang yang ternyata seorang lelaki itu menghentikan ucapannya. Dia menatapku. "Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

Itukah pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kepada seorang Lady? Tidak sopan!

"Namaku Sheren Kennedy. Putri tunggal pengusahawan ternama, Brian Kennedy.", ujarku seraya menaruh tangan kananku di depan dada.

"Oh... Kau berperan sebagai apa di mansion ini?"

"Peran? Hmm... Tamu sekaligus Lady, juga... Yah... Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi... Aku juga berperan sebagai tunangan Ciel."

"Eh? Ciel punya tunangan?"

"Err... Kurasa. Aku sebenarnya enggan memiliki status itu. Dia menyebalkan."

"Oh..." Lelaki pirang di hadapanku menoleh ke belakang. "Hannah, pergi dan temukan Ciel."

"Baik."

Ehh...?! Seenaknya saja datang ke sini dan mencari masalah! Memangnya mereka siapa, sih?!

Maid berambut perak itu berjalan pergi. Tapi aku akan menghentikannya! Jadi aku berlari kearahnya dan menarik tangan si maid.

"Ihh...! Jangan seenaknya masuk! Pergi sana!", bentakku pada maid.

Dia diam, tak menanggapi ucapanku. Maid itu hanya tetap berjalan seraya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengramanku.

'Aduh... Dia robot atau apa, sih?! Sulit sekali menghentikannya!'

Aku menoleh, menatap lelaki berambut pirang. "Hei..! Kau! Suruh maidmu ini pergi! Dan juga kalian! Pergi!"

Sialnya lelaki itu malah membuang muka. "Tidak mau! Aku mencari Ciel, tahu!"

"Ih..! Benar-benar!" Cih! Tidak ada pilihan lain! Aku harus mengusir orang-orang ini! Terutama si wanita maid! "Ciel sedang sibuk! Tidak bisa diganggu! Cepat pergi sana! Atau aku akan melempar kalian satu-satu dengan vas bunga!"

"Hee.. Coba saja kalau berani."

ARGH...! Aku frustasi!

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar. Seketika itu juga, semua yang ada di ruang utama menoleh kesumber suara.

Lelaki berambut pirang nan menyebalkan itu tersenyum lebar. Dia berlari menghampiri Ciel yang tengah berjalan mendekati kami.

"Cieelll~~~"

Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Alois? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku ingin mengundangmu ke mansionku, besok pukul 9 a.m."

"Mansionmu?"

"Yap! Mau, kan?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Hnn... Ayolah..."

"Baik, baik."

"Yeeaaayyyy!" Si lelaki pirang membalikan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu utama. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa di sana, Ciel."

Haahhh... Akhirnya mereka pergi juga... Dasar kutu!

-oOo-

"Ayo, Sebastian, kita berangkat."

"Yes, my lord."

Eh..?! Sebastian juga ikut ke mansion si pirang?! Tidak boleh!

"Tunggu!" Aku berlari mendekati kedua lelaki itu. "Sebastian tidak boleh ikut denganmu, Ciel! Dia harus tetap tinggal!"

"Kenapa?"

"Err.. Ya... Karena... Karena tidak ada yang membuatkanku makanan jika aku lapar."

"Bard ada di dapur."

"Maksudmu aku harus memakan masakan yang hangus itu?!"

"Ya."

Menyebalkan! "Ciel! Kau...! Argh! Selalu saja membuatku marah! Pokoknya Sebastian tidak boleh ikut!"

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku... Tidak apa-apa." Otakku berputar, berusaha mencari solusi. Ah! "Baiklah, aku juga akan ikut denganmu."

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak boleh. Kau hanya akan merepotkanku."

"Tidak. Aku akan jadi anak manis di sana."

"Tetap tidak boleh."

"Aku janji, tidak akan merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, Sheren."

"Ayolah, Ciel." Aku tersenyum jahil. Jari telunjukku menyentuh pipi Ciel. "Oh... Atau jangan-jangan kau takut temanmu itu jatuh hati padaku, ya, makanya kau melarangku ikut."

"Bi.. Bicara apa kau?! Aku tidak mungkin cemburu!"

"Bohong."

"Ugh! Ba.. Baik-baik! Kau boleh ikut!"

Hah! Rencanaku berhasil! Dengan begini, aku dapat mengawasi Sebastian. Dan juga mengawasi si wanita maid itu agar tidak mendekati Sebastian.

-oOo-

Pintu besar berwarna coklat tua dengan motif elegan terbuka perlahan setelah dikutuk beberapa kali. Saat pintu terbuka sempurna, tampaklah seorang pria yang kemarin datang bersama si pirang.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda Ciel. Tuan muda Alois sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda. Silakan masuk."

Kami bertiga masuk. Di dalam mansion ini dipenuhi dengan warna merah dan benda-benda berwarna emas. Glamour sekali.

"Ah... Cieelll~~~"

Suara ini... Pasti si lelaki berambut pirang, yang sifatnya tak jauh berbeda dari Ciel. Sama-sama keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Benarlah dugaanku saat orang itu berlari ringan kearah kami.

Lelaki pirang itu meraih kedua tangan Ciel. "Lama sekali kau. Aku sudah menunggumu, tahu."

"Untuk apa kau mengundangku ke sini?", tanya Ciel seraya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman si pirang.

"Hmm... Untuk apa ya? Aku juga bingung." Si empunya suara menarik Ciel dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi yang menghadap kemeja makan. "Bagaimana jika kita makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Ayolah... Ini jamuan dariku, lho..."

"Tapi ak-"

"Jangan menolak."

Hei! Aku dicampakan?! Aku seorang Lady! Dasar tidak punya sopan santun! Kenapa jadi Ciel first?! Seharusnya lady first!

"Ehem..! Kurasa ada yang melupakan sesuatu.", ujarku seketus mungkin.

Kedua lelaki tidak tahu diri itu menoleh kearahku.

Si pirang lalu menoleh pada Ciel. "Apa ada yang mengundangnya?"

"Tidak ada.", jawab Ciel.

"Kenapa dia bisa di sini?"

"Dia ingin ikut."

"Oh... Tamu tidak diundang. Itu tidak sopan."

"Ya."

Ugh..! Percakapan macam apa itu?! Apa mereka berusaha memancing amarahku?! Benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Akan kuhabisi mereka sekaligus!

Dengan langkah berat aku mendekati mereka. "Apa yang baru saja kalian katakan, hah?!"

"Kami baru saja membicarakan ketidaksopananmu."

"Apa?! Justru kalianlah yang tidak sopan! Memperlakukan Lady dengan begitu menyebalkan!"

"Ah.. Ciel, tunanganmu itu berisik sekali."

Ciel menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku bahkan tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai tunanganku."

Argh! Darahku benar-benar bergejolak!

"Asal tahu saja, Ciel, aku juga tidak mau bertunangan denganmu! Jika bukan karena papa, aku pasti akan menolakmu mentah-mentah! Kau orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui!" Pandanganku beralih pada si pirang. "Kau juga orang yang paling menyebalkan!"

"Buat dia diam, Ciel."

"Dia sulit dihentikan jika sudah marah."

Beraninya! Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka! Terutama Ciel! Aku bersumpah akan membalas perlakuannya itu! Lihat saja! Akan kubalas!

"Kyaaa...!"

Eh?

Mataku membulat lebar.

Aaaa... Apa itu? Sejak... Kapan? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Itu... Sulit dimengerti...

Dari tempatku berada, aku melihat Sebastian merangkul wanita berambut perak, si maid.

"Nona, Anda baik-baik saja?", tanya Sebastian.

"A.. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

"I.. Iya. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku."

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melihat kejadian itu? Si maid... Tersandung dan hampir jatuh lalu Sebastian menyelamatkannya? Itu... Itu...

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera membalikan tubuhku dan mulai beranjak pergi. Kakiku berlari secepat yang mereka mampu, meninggalkan mansion.

Setelah memastikan situasi aman, aku menghentikan lariku. Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu arah jalan. Di sini hanya ada hutan, hutan, dan hutan. Kurasa aku terlalu shock sehingga tidak memerhatikan arahku pergi. Aku tersesat.

"Ba.. Bagaimana ini...? Apa aku akan berada di sini selamanya?"

Menyadari keadaanku yang kacau, aku hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku... Mempunyai dua alasan kenapa aku menangis. Yang pertama, melihat Sebastian menolong maid itu. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak tahu arah kembali.

Aku takut...

-oOo-

Berkali-kali aku mengelilingi hutan ini, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tak dapat menemukan jalan keluar. Jalur yang kulalui, sama persis dengan jalur yang kulalui beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Aku memandang langit.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Tidak ada penerangan. Udara semakin dingin. Aku sendirian. Tidak ada siapapun. Sudah 9 jam aku berada di sini. Tidak ada satupun yang mencariku. Apa mereka tidak mempedulikanku?

Aku takut.. Aku ingin pulang...

Karena lelah, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Aku duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Kulepaskan semua rasa lelahku.

Mataku kembali menatap langit bertabur bintang. Di sana terang. Tapi mengapa di sini gelap? Itu kan membuatku takut. Bagaimana jika ada hantu? Atau hewan buas? Mengerikan!

Lagi-lagi air mata keluar dari kedua mataku. Aku tak dapat membendungnya lagi.

'Aku ingin pulang. Sebastian, tolong aku...'

"Sheren! Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Ekh!

Aku mencari sumber suara itu berasal. Senyumku merekah kala melihat siapa yang datang. Syukurlah...

Aku berdiri lalu berlari menghampiri dua orang yang datang. Sesampainya di dekat mereka. Aku menangis lebih keras. Aku bersyukur karena mereka menemukanku!

"Ciel! Syukurlah.. Kau datang! Aku.. Takut!", ujarku sesengukan.

Ciel menepuk-nepuk bahuku. "Sudahlah.. Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi..." Aku menghapus air mataku. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?!"

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang. Jadi aku santai. Tapi, saat kutanya Mey Rin, katanya kau belum kembali. Lalu aku memiliki kesimpulan bahwa kau marah padaku dan melarikan diri."

"Eh?"

Marah pada Ciel?

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku, kau jadi berada di sini sendirian. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Eh? Aku tidak marah pada Ciel. Aku melarikan diri karena kesal melihat kejadian itu. Aku malah sudah lupa tentang pembicaraan Ciel dengan temannya.

Ciel... Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku? Akan kutanyakan!

"Saat kau tahu aku belum kembali, kau langsung mencariku?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Err... I.. Iya, aku khawatir. Ta.. Tapi jangan salah sangka! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena jika kau hilang, apa yang harus kukatakan pada orang tuamu!"

Oh... Begitu...

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Eh.. Ah.. A.. Ayo kita pulang."

"Ya!"

Sebastian.. Kenapa kau tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun? Padahal aku berharap kau yang menemukanku. Kenapa harus Ciel yang mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa bukan kau?

-oOo-

"Sheren! Jangan mengangguku! Pergi sana!"

Yah... Muncul lagi sikap menyebalkannya. Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuatku marah. Tapi lihat sekarang. Tak ada ubahnya.

Tanganku mengetuk-ngetuk buku tebal yang tengah dibaca Ciel. "Apa serunya membaca buku tua?"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!"

"Hmm... Benar juga." Kujentikan ibu jari dan jari tengahku. "Oh ya, aku ingin memberitahu, ada seseorang yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya dia berambut pirang dan ber-"

"Pasti Alois. Bilang saja aku sedang sibuk."

"Oh... Jadi yang bernama Alois itu ada dua ya? Laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka kembar?"

Ciel menghentikan baca bukunya. "Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Yang kemarin mengundangmu ke mansionnya, bernama Alois, kan?"

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Nah... Sekarang perempuan."

"Perempuan bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Dia berambut double ponytails dengan mata berwarna hijau. Dan oh! Pakaian yang terlihat manis."

"Be.. Benarkah?! Kau pasti berbohong, kan?!"

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Memang siapa dia? Alois versi perempuan?"

Tatapan Ciel terlihat horror. "Dia...-"

"CIEELLL~~~!"

BRAK!

Pintu ruang kerja Ciel terbuka dengan kerasnya. Di ambang pintu berdiri seorang gadis yang tadi kuceritakan pada Ciel.

Ciel berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Li.. Lizzy?!"

Gadis pirang itu berlari menghampiri Ciel lalu memeluknya. "Ciel! Aku rindu!"

"Ke.. Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Si gadis cemberut.

"Kedatanganmu sangat tiba-tiba."

"Bukankah aku memang seperti ini?"

"Tapi kan-"

"Ah ya, tadi kita tidak sempat berkenalan ya?", ujar si gadis kepadaku. "Namaku Elizabeth Midford. Panggil saja Lizzy."

Aku sedikit tersenyum. "Aku Sheren Kennedy."

"Oh... Hehe... Teman baru Ciel ya? Kalau aku tunangannya."

Eh?

Tunangan? Gadis ini tunangan Ciel?

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Gimana? Gaje, kan? Yah… walaupun udah dikomen sama temen karena fic-nya kepanjangan, namun apa daya, beginilah saya. Tapi akan saya usahakan, lain kali gak terlalu panjang fic-nya.

Author sibuk banget sama tugas sekolah yang makin lama makin numpuk. Tapi semoga saja semua tugas itu cepat selesai dan fic ini tak terbengkalaikan *halah*

Well then, review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Huaaa…! Saya telat update! Mohon maafkan keterlambatan saya, minna-san. Well, semua ini karena paket internetan saya habis -_- *abaikan*

Chikafuji Haruki : Dari semua pertanyaan yang Anda berikan, gimana kalo tetap ikutin fic ini sampai selesai ^^ dan arigatou sudah mereview.

Niechan Seicchi : Omg ini… Ini kenapa o.O? Oke deh… Semoga chapter 2 ini bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran Anda. Arigatou atas reviewannya ^^

Yeye : Terima kasih sudah mereview. Anda berpikir demikian? Kalau begitu, silakan simak semua chapternya sampai selesai ^^

Shin ah ra : Terima kasih dukungan dan reviewnya ^o^

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, kita langsung saja!

Enjoy…

* * *

Aku menatap tajam lawan bicaraku. Dengan tanganku menyilang di depan dada, aku berdiri di hadapannya. Sedangkan dia hanya duduk, tak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membohongiku... Tidak, bukan aku, tapi papaku?", ujarku memulai, memecahkan suasana.

Lawan bicaraku menengadah. "Aku tidak membohongi siapapun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lizzy sepupuku, walau sebenarnya dia tunanganku. Tapi aku tidak menganggap dia sebagai seseorang yang spesial seperti tunangan. Hanya sepupu."

"Baiklah, persetanan dengan itu." Kubungkukan tubuhku kearahnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin papa tahu hal ini. Jika papa tahu yang sebenarnya, dia akan sangat sedih. Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu jika hal itu terjadi, bukan?"

"Aku tahu."

"Jauhkan gadis itu dari papa. Jangan biarkan dia menceritakan bahwa dia adalah tunanganmu."

"Iya, iya."

"Satu lagi, jauh-jauhlah darinya jika berada di dekat papa. Mengerti?"

"Iya. Cerewet sekali."

"Apa?! Hei! Ini sudah jadi perjanjian kita!"

"Kau kenapa, sih? Apa kau merasa cemburu, hn?"

Ekh!

"Ja.. Jangan sembarangan bicara! Aku tidak cemburu, bodoh! Aku hanya tidak mau melihat papaku sedih! Itu saja!"

Kesal dengan ucapannya, aku pun memilih untuk pergi dari ruang kerjanya.

"Hei..." Ciel memanggil.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. "Apa?!"

"Sampai kapan kita harus berpura-pura?"

"Sampai aku bisa membahagiakan papaku."

"Maksudmu kita harus menikah?"

"Hah?! Yang benar saja?!"

"Papamu sangat menyukaiku. Mungkin ia akan bahagia jika aku menjadi menantunya kelak."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku pasti akan membahagiakan papa tanpa harus menikah denganmu!"

"Yah... Terserah."

Dasar menyebalkan!

-oOo-

"Mey Rin..."

Maid berkacamata itu menoleh kearahku saat aku memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Lady Sheren? Ada apa?", tanyanya.

"Dia menyebalkan..."

"Dia? Maksud Anda siapa?"

"Anak bermata satu itu."

"Eh? Siapa?"

Aku menepuk keningku sendiri. "Ugh! Kau tidak tahu, Mey Rin?!"

"Saya tidak tahu."

"Dia! Dia tuan mudamu!"

"Oh... Tuan muda Ciel?" Wajah Mey Rin terlihat polos. "Memangnya tuan muda Ciel menyebalkan kenapa?"

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia punya seorang tunangan!"

"Tunangan?"

"Ya! Gadis berambut pirang!"

"Oh... Itu Lady Elizabeth. Dia memang tunangan tuan muda."

"Apa?!" Mataku mendelik menatap Mey Rin. "Jadi kau tahu hal itu?!"

"Tentu. Semuanya tahu kalau Lady Elizabeth itu tunangan tuan muda."

Kurang ajar! Mereka tahu dan membiarkan pertunanganku dengan Ciel berlangsung?! Lebih-lebih telah membohongiku serta papa dan mama! Itu... Itu tidak lebih dari perbuatan anjing!

Mereka mempermainkanku! Menjerumuskanku ke dalam ikatan yang menyiksa batin! Semuanya... Lebih baik mati! Aku benci mereka!

Kutendang meja yang ada di hadapanku, membuat semua makanan yang ada di atasnya jatuh berserakan. Piring dan cangkir pecah berkeping-keping. Nafasku memburu. Jika sudah seperti ini, sulit untukku mengendalikan diri dan membuatnya kembali normal.

"Biadab! Phantomhive kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya mempermainkan kami! Kalian tidak bisa dimaafkan!", ujarku seraya melempar vas bunga yang ada di dekatku.

Kulihat Mey Rin menjauh. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar. "La.. Lady Sheren... A.. Anda baik-baik saja...?"

Pandanganku beralih pada si maid. "Akan kubalas tuan mudamu! Kubunuh jika bisa! Sial-"

"Astaga! Ada apa ini?"

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar, aku segera menoleh. Seringaianku muncul, lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

Jari telunjukku menudingnya. "Kau... Kau mempermainkan keluarga Kennedy. Semuanya tahu bahwa perempuan itu tunanganmu." Kesal, kucengkram kerah pakaiannya. "KENAPA KAU MENERIMA USULAN PAPA UNTUK BERTUNANGAN DENGANKU, HAH?!"

"She.. Sheren... Tenanglah..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Kau dan semua yang ada di sini bersekongkol untuk mempermainkan kami, kan?!"

"Bersekongkol? Apanya? Aku tidak berse-"

"Don't lie to me!"

Dari balik pilar yang ada di belakang Ciel, aku melihat seseorang. Dia gadis pirang yang kemarin. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca. Sejak kapan dia berada di sana? Apa dia mendengar semuanya?

"Ciel, jadi gadis itu tunanganmu? Lalu aku? Bagaimana denganku?"

Ciel tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya kepada si gadis. "Lizzy...?!"

Kulepaskan cengkramanku dari kerah Ciel. Amarahku terendam saat melihat ekspresi si gadis pirang. Dari raut wajahnya, aku yakin gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Kami ditipu.

"Kupikir Sheren itu... Temanmu. Kenapa kau... Melakukan ini? Aku tunanganmu, kan?", suara si gadis mulai terputus-putus karena tangisan.

"Lizzy, itu... Itu... Sheren memang hanya temanku. Kami berte-"

"Tidak. Ciel bohong. Aku tunangannya." Mataku menatap gadis yang tengah menangis itu. "Aku kira Ciel belum memiliki seorang tunangan. Aku telah ditipu olehnya. Jika kau mencintai Ciel, biar aku yang pergi."

Aku membalikan tubuhku, berharap semua ini akan berakhir. Namun aku terlonjak saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggenggam tanganku.

"Sheren, tunggu..."

Kuberikan death glare kepada orang yang mencekal tanganku. "Lepaskan! kau hanya akan membuat tunanganmu itu sedih!"

"Tapi kau juga tunanganku.", suara Ciel terdengar rendah. Lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Jangan konyol! Dia mencintaimu! Sedangkan aku tidak! Hibur dia dan katakan semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman!", balasku berbisik.

"Jika itu kulakukan, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali ke Manchester!"

"Akankah kau berkunjung lagi ke London?"

"Never. Now, let me go already!"

Tanpa perlu persetujuan Ciel, langsung saja kutepis cekalan tangannya itu. Kakiku mulai beranjak menjauhi mereka.

Aku tidak akan pernah datang lagi ke London. Akan kulupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Semuanya. Tak terkecuali, termasuk semua yang ada di sini.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Disiang hari seperti ini, kupikir menyenangkan berjalan-jalan. Apalagi matahari tidak terlalu terik. Dalam kata lain, overcast. Yah... Kuharap hujan tidak turun.

Ditrotoar aku berjalan pelan. Mataku menatap setiap toko yang kulewati. Ada toko boneka, makanan ringan, buku, topi, kacamata, bunga, wah... Pokoknya masih banyak! Sayang aku tidak membawa uang. Padahal ada boneka beruang yang lucu.

"Ahh...! Aku menyerah! Sulit sekali menemukan rumahnya. Sudahlah... Kupikir aku memang tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

Eh? Tunggu. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara ini. Terdengar familiar. Hmm... Sudah lama sejak aku pergi dari London. Tapi dimana ya tepatnya?

Aku memerhatikan dua orang yang berjalan tak jauh di depanku. Dari cara berjalan dan postur tubuhnya... Aku rasa pernah melihat mereka. Yang satu bertubuh 2 cm lebih pendek dariku. Yang satu lagi memiliki tubuh tinggi yang atletis.

Siapa ya mereka? Kenapa aku bisa lupa?

"Anda yakin ingin kembali ke London? Dan menyia-nyiakan usaha Anda untuk menemukan Lady Sheren?"

Eh?! Ke.. Kenapa namaku disebut-sebut?! Apa hubungannya denganku?! Jangan-jangan mereka mengicar dan berniat menculikku?! Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka tahu namaku?! Mengerikan!

"Aku yakin. Ayo kita kembali ke London, Sebastian."

Baru saja ingin melarikan diri, satu kalimat itu segera mengurungkan niatku.

Sebastian?

Kuperhatikan mereka baik-baik. Ah! Aku ingat! Mereka...

"Ciel! Sebastian!" Aku berteriak karena refleks.

Kedua orang di hadapanku membalikan tubuhnya. Baik aku maupun mereka, kami bertiga terbelalak.

"Sheren...?", ujar si lelaki yang ternyata Ciel!

Ini sulit dipercaya. "Kau... Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku mencarimu, bodoh!"

Bodoh katanya?! Baru saja bertemu, dia sudah mengataiku bodoh?! Dasar menyebalkan! Seharusnya dia tahu tata krama bagaimana cara berbicara dengan seorang perempuan!

Aku menggeram marah. "Hey! Hey! Jaga mulutmu! Seenaknya saja mengataiku bodoh!"

"Masa bodoh! Siapa suruh kau tidak memberiku alamat rumahmu! Lihat! Gara-gara kau, aku seharian mengelilingi Manchester hanya untuk menemukanmu!"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Siapa suruh kau untuk menemukanku?!"

"Apa?! Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku mencari-carimu!"

"Apanya yang harus kusyukuri?! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan!"

"Ihh! Kau yang lebih menye-"

"Tuan muda, Lady Sheren, bisa hentikan pertikaian kalian? Tidak enak dilihat banyak orang."

Aku menoleh kepada si empunya suara. Awalnya tatapanku tajam. Tapi lama kelamaan berangsur-angsur menjadi tenang.

Aku membuang muka. "Ada apa kalian mencariku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?", tanya Ciel ketus.

"Aku bertanya alasan kalian mencariku. Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik?"

"Tidakkah kau ingat hubungan diantara kita? Aku mencarimu untuk itu."

"Oh... Ayolah. Pertunangan itu hanya main-main, kan? Kau lupa dengan ucapanmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak lupa."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kau pergi. Jangan temui aku dan anggap tak pernah ada hubungan apapun antara kau dan aku."

"Tidak semudah itu, Sheren."

"Tentu saja mudah. Kau hanya tinggal angkat kaki dari sini."

"Jadi kau tak menghargai usahaku yang jauh-jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk mencarimu?"

"Umm... Biar kupikir-pikir. Hmmm... Tidak."

Ciel menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu merogoh saku jasnya. Dari dalam sana Ciel mengeluarkan suatu benda. Bentuknya bulat dengan satu diamond putih disatu sisinya.

Ekh! Tunggu!

"Itu...!", ujarku terperanjat.

Ciel hanya tersenyum. "Kau ingat? Ini cincin pertunanganmu denganku. Kurasa kau meninggalkannya dimeja kamar mansionku saat kau pergi."

"Eh? Err... Aku memang sengaja meninggalkan cincin itu."

"Juga pakaianmu?" Senyum Ciel semakin lebar. "Apa kau berniat datang kembali ke mansionku?"

"Ti.. Tidak! Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan diriku sendiri! Lagipula pakaianku masih banyak dilemari rumahku!"

"Oh..."

"Su.. Sudahlah! Cepat pergi!"

"Hmmm..."

Ihh...! Kenapa malah pura-pura berpikir?! Kenapa tidak langsung pergi?! Ya sudah! Kalau dia memang tidak mau pergi, biar aku yang pergi!

Dengan langkah berat aku membalikan tubuhku lalu mulai melangkah.

"Aku sudah berpisah dengan Lizzy."

DEG!

Kuhentikan langkah kakiku.

Apa... Maksudnya Ciel berkata demikian?

"Sebenarnya tujuan tuan muda datang ke Manchester adalah untuk mencari Anda, Lady Sheren. Bukan sekedar mencari, tetapi juga untuk memberitahukan kepada Anda bahwa tuan muda tidak lagi bersama dengan Lady Elizabeth."

Aku menatap si empunya suara. "Maksudmu, Sebastian?"

"Tuan muda menganggap Anda adalah tunangannya. Anda, Lady Sheren, bukan Lady Elizabeth. Karena itu, tuan muda bermaksud memberikan kembali cincin tunangan milik Anda. Terimalah."

"Hah? Aku?" Tatapanku bergantian menatap Ciel. "Aku tidak mengerti. Itu terlalu terbelit-belit. Katakan secara singkat."

"You're the only one my fiancee. My fiancee that I love. And... I realized that."

Eh...?

Apa... Dia bilang? Apa aku... Salah dengar? Atau ada yang salah dengan lidahnya? Dipikir sejuta kalipun, aku tetap tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Ciel.

Kulambaikan telapak tanganku di depan wajah Ciel. "Kau lelah ya sampai melantur seperti ini?"

"Ekh!" Dia kaget. "A.. Apa kau bilang?! Aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku dan kau bilang aku melantur?!"

Dia marah...

"E.. Eh... Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau kan err... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Kau kan... Sedikit... Tidak punya hati. Bagaimana bisa ka-"

"Tidak punya hati katamu?!" Ciel naik naik pitam.

"Ha.. Habisnya kau memang begitu. Selalu memarahiku jika aku mengganggumu."

"Hah...! Lupakan saja!" Tangan kanan Ciel terulur. "Ayo kita kembali ke London."

Ekh! Yang benar saja?!

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau. Rumahku di sini, di Manchester."

"Sheren..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu. Kembalilah ke London dan hibur tunanganmu yang ada di sana."

"Kenapa?" Mata Ciel menatapku lekat-lekat. "Apa kau tidak sedikit pun mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Maaf."

Sebelum pembicaraan ini makin larut, aku segera beranjak pergi.

"Sheren! Aku serius! Jangan anggap aku bercanda!"

Tapi baru saja mengambil beberapa langkah, suara Ciel menghentikanku. Aku terdiam tanpa menoleh kearahnya sedikut pun. Batinku berteriak. Bagaimana ini? Aku jadi bingung!

Pada akhirnya aku membalikan tubuh dan menatap tajam laki-laki bermata navy blue itu. "Aku juga serius, Ciel! Aku tidak mencintaimu! Jadi pergilah!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

Eh?

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Kau itu... Kenapa selalu cari gara-gara? Apa baik mengabaikan perempuan yang mencintaimu? Apakah itu yang disebut seorang Englishman?"

Ciel terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan? Mungkin merenungkan ucapanku. Mungkin juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi seorang Ciel, dengan IQ yang tinggi, mungkin saja ia dapat menjawab.

"Aku tidak mengabaikan Lizzy. Walau bagaimanapun juga, aku akan tetap menyayanginya. Namun tidak sebagai tunanganku. Tapi sepupu." Ciel kembali menatapku. "Lagipula aku yakin, setiap Englishman juga pasti ingin bahagia bersama dengan perempuan yang mereka cintai."

Cinta? Cinta katanya? Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah bicara tentang cinta.

Sekarang aku yang diam. Bingung harus membalas apa.

Ciel mendekat seraya mengulurkan kembali tangan kanannya. "Nah... Sheren, kau mengerti kan sekarang? Ayo kita kembali."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat. Lalu mendorong Ciel yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Dia terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Matanya yang membulat lebar menatapku dengan sedikit rasa terkejut.

Mataku menatapnya tajam. "Kalau begitu, kaulah yang tidak mengerti perasaanku! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mencintaimu! Kenapa kau tetap memaksa?! Aku benci! Pergi sana!"

Sepasang mata Ciel yang tadinya menatapku dengan terbelalak, kini berubah menjadi tatapan yang sayu dan nanar. Dia mungkin ingin membalas, tapi aku yakin, untuk kali ini, dia pasti kebingungan. Itu pasti!

'Lihat! Kau kalah telak! Menyerah sajalah!'

Eh? Ah...

Kakiku mundur beberapa langkah setelah menyadari orang-orang sekitar menatapku seraya berbisik satu sama lain. Tidak perlu direnungkan pun aku tahu kalau orang-orang itu sedang membicarakan kekasaranku terhadap Ciel. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia yang memulainya.

Merasa tak nyaman, aku segera berbalik dan melarikan diri dari keramaian.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Yosh! Chapter 2 selesai sampai di sini. And…

.

.

.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Apa kabar para readers? Kabar saya di sini lagi gak baik karena setiap ke kelas HARUS SELALU ngeliat seseorang yang saya sukai sedang duduk dan ngobrol akrab bersama teman saya *plak! Curhat* -_- (abaikan saja curhatan saya yang gak penting itu).

Chikafuji Haruki : Penasaran? Kalau begitu, silakan baca chapter ini. Douzo ^^

Yah… Daripada saya curhat lebih lanjut, mending langsung ke cerita.

Warning : typo, gaje, aneh, garing, dan yang selalu ada dalam fic saya, yaitu OOC.

Happy reading ^o^

* * *

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diranjang. Mataku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Sementara pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Seperkian detik kemudian, kupandangi tanganku yang tadi kugunakan untuk mendorong Ciel. Tangan ini... Gemetar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Bahkan sekarang, kejadian itu kembali terlintas dipikiranku. Aku memukul kepalaku untuk menghilangkannya. Hilang memang. Tapi masih membekas. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga Ciel. Tetapi, aku tidak mau dipaksa. Aku tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Sudahlah, dia pasti akan menyerah dan kembali kepada tunangannya.

KRIET...

"Sheren..."

Aku menoleh kearah pintu. "Ya, ma? Ada apa?"

"Ikut mama, yuk."

"Kemana?"

"Kita bicara."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Emm... Apa ya? Pokoknya ini menarik sekali. Ayo."

Aku menghela nafas lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati mamaku. Dia merangkul bahuku untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Tak terasa, kami sudah sampai di ruang tamu. Mama melepaskan rangkulannya lalu duduk di sebelah papa. Mataku menangkap sosok yang seperti kukenal. Tapi aku berharap... Dia bukan orang yang kukenal.

Aku melangkah lebih dekat agar dapat melihat siapa yang duduk membelakangiku. Dan...

'Ukh! Dia!'

Dia tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Sheren."

Wajahku pucat. Tanganku dengan takut-takut menudingnya. "Kau! Ke.. Kenapa ada di sini?! Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?!"

"Saat kejadian itu, beruntung ada yang tahu siapa kau dan alamat rumahmu."

Ugh!

"Pe.. Pergi!"

"Sheren." Papa menatapku. "Kemarilah."

Cih! Tidak ada pilihan lain! Kalau aku tidak menurut dan papa tahu yang sebenarnya, dia pasti sedih. Jadi aku berjalan lunglai. Setelah itu duduk di dekat papa. Mataku menatap keluar jendela untuk menghilangkan kontak langsung dengannya.

"Sheren, benar kau melarikan diri dari kediaman Phantomhive?"

Aku kaget. Mataku menatap papa. "Itu... Err..." Aduh... Apa Ciel sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Kalau aku berbohong, papa akan tambah sedih. "Itu..."

"Anda salah tanggap maksudku, Mr. Kennedy. Sheren tidak melarikan diri. Dia pasti merindukan kalian dan pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku." Ciel menyela.

Lihat! Sekarang siapa yang berbohong?

"Apa iya? Jadi aku salah tanggap ya? Hahaha..."

"Begitulah. Ia sampai lupa memberiku alamat rumah Anda."

"Oh... I see." Papa menatapku. "Tidak ada masalah dalam hubungan kalian, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. Pasrah. "Ti.. Tidak, kok. Tidak sama sekali."

"Baguslah. Aku sempat khawatir kalau ada masalah diantara kalian dan Sheren kabur."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Mr. Kennedy."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah jalan-jalan. Tapi karena sudah malam, di sekitar taman depan saja ya?"

"Ya."

-oOo-

Aku kesal. Kakiku menghentak-hentakkan tanah dengan keras. Kulipat tanganku di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau cari gara-gara lagi?! Kau seharusnya tidak datang ke sini! Dasar bodoh!", ujarku kesal.

"Eh? Tidak boleh ya? Padahal aku sudah susah payah datang ke sini." Ciel mencubit pipiku. "Tersenyumlah."

Kutepis tangannya itu tanpa ragu. "Jangan lancang! Aku benci kau!"

"Kau serius mengatakan itu?"

"Aku tidak suka main-main!"

"Kau lihat? Papamu sangat mendukung hubungan kita. Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan jika seandainya kita berpisah secara tiba-tiba dengan alasan kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Ugh..! Dia benar! Tapi aku tidak mencintainya! Aku tidak mencintainya! Apa aku harus meneriakannya beribu-ribu kali agar semuanya jelas?!

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu, aku akan cari laki-laki lain yang aku cintai dan papa suka laki-laki itu."

"My.. My... Kejam sekali. Kau sudah melukai perasaan seseorang, kau tahu?"

"Hmph..! Masa bodoh!" Aku menjauh darinya beberapa langkah. "Memangnya... Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku?"

"Hmm... Apa ya? Kau itu keras kepala, menyebalkan, pengganggu, lalu-"

"Instrupeksi diri dulu."

"Hehe... Kalau begitu, kita sama."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Aku berjongkok, memetik setangkai bunga liar yang tumbuh dengan subur. Bunga ini kecil tetapi dengan percaya dirinya tumbuh di antara bunga-bunga mawar yang ada sekelilingnya. Tapi saat kuperhatikan baik-baik, bunga liar ini menarik. Jauh lebih menarik daripada bunga mawar.

"Indah...", gumamku.

"Kau suka bunga liar ya?"

Eh? Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Ciel juga berjongkok dan berada di sebelahku sekarang.

Baiklah, sudah kuatur nafasku. Sebenarnya aku enggan, tapi aku ingin mengatakan ini. Aku juga ingin sebuah jawaban. Sebuah jawaban yang akan menentukan masa depanku.

Kutatap lekat-lekat mata Ciel. "Seandainya ini terus berlanjut, dan aku terpaksa menikah denganmu, apa aku akan bahagia?"

Ciel terdiam. Matanya perlahan membulat lebar. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama.

Dia tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia. Trust me. Because I love you."

"Walaupun aku tidak mencintaimu?"

"Tenang saja. Kelak kau pasti akan mencintaiku. Karena kau manusia."

"Benarkah?" Perlahan senyumku pun ikut merekah. "Karena aku ingin membahagiakan orang tuaku. Tapi aku pun ingin bahagia. Aku tidak mau terus merasa dipaksa. Aku... Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan tulus, Ciel."

Kulihat senyum Ciel makin lebar. Tangannya terangkat. Dari gerakannya, kurasa dia ingin memelukku.

"Sheren..."

Ekh!

"Jangan peluk! Untuk saat ini, aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu, tahu!", teriakku kesal.

"Eh? Haha... Maaf, maaf, aku lupa saking senangnya. Kalau begitu..." Ciel merogoh saku jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memakaikannya dijari manisku. "Kau pakai lagi cincin pertunangan kita ya?"

"Emm... Baiklah."

Baik aku ataupun Ciel, kami sama-sama terdiam. Tak ada sepatah katapun. Hanya nyanyian hewan nocturnal dan hembusan angin malam yang terdengar.

Kututup mataku, mencoba merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Angin itu melambaikan helaian-helaian rambutku. Sejuk. Seolah hidupku tidak ada beban sama sekali.

"Kau tahu, Sheren?" Suara Ciel terdengar. "Aku selalu memimpikan dapat duduk berdua denganmu."

Eh?

Aku tertawa kecil. "Jadi kau anggap ini mimpi?"

"Entahlah. Terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata." Ciel juga tertawa. Matanya menatapku. "But this is real. I'm glad."

Aku sempat terpaku tapi segera kusadarkan diriku.

"Jarang sekali kau tertawa dan tersenyum seperti ini.", ujarku pelan.

"Benarkah?"

"Yap! Biasanya kau itu marah-marah, sukanya mengomel, menasihati yang tidak perlu, dan memerintah ini-itu."

"Sstt.. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Aku melakukan itu agar tidak sepenuhnya dianggap anak kecil."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Hehe... Tapi... Asal ada kau, aku akan tersenyum dan tertawa. Setidaknya mulai saat ini."

"Yah... Terserah apa katamu." Aku bangkit dari dudukku. "Ayo masuk. Udara semakin dingin."

"Ya."

-oOo-

"Baiklah! Papa, mama, aku berangkat!"

Papa dan mama melambaikan tangannya. Mereka tampak senang dengan senyuman diwajah mereka masing-masing.

Setelah memastikan mereka menghilang dari pandanganku, aku segera duduk dengan tenang di kereta kuda yang telah disediakan papa untuk mengantar kami ke stasiun Manchester.

Pada akhirnya, aku yang salah. Padahal waktu itu aku bersikeras untuk tidak kembali ke London apapun alasannya. Dan sekarang, lihat, aku tidak memberontak ketika Ciel mengajakku ke kediamannya. Aku malah menurut.

"Aku senang kau kembali."

Aku menoleh kesumber suara. "Yah... Setidaknya papa dan mama terlihat senang."

"Apa kau ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat terlebih dahulu?"

"Emm... Kurasa tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Aku menatap keluar jendela. Pandanganku sayu. "Aku... Hanya ingin segera sampai. Entah kenapa... Firasatku buruk."

.

.

.

-oOo-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kupandangi sekelilingku. Padang bunga. Indah. Berwarna-warni. Seperti biasa, kupetik salah satu bunga di padang ini. Dia adalah bunga kecil berwarna ungu. Bunga ini menjatuhkan kelopaknya tanpa sebab. Aku mendesah kecewa.

Lalu kupetik bunga lainnya. Kali ini bunga berwarna putih dengan putik berwarna kuning cerah. Dia memiliki banyak kelopak. Seperti mawar. Senyumku perlahan merekah karena terpesona akan cantiknya bunga yang baru saja kupetik.

"Kau suka?"

Aku mendengar suara. Suara ini sangat familiar. Dia berasal dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ciel berdiri di sana. Dia tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?", tanyaku.

"Baru saja." Mata Ciel menerawang kearah langit. "Tetaplah berada disisiku, Sheren..."

"Sekarang pun aku berada disisimu, tahu."

"Kau benar." Terulas senyum pahit diwajah Ciel. "Jika aku tertidur, kau juga harus tetap disisiku. Saat tidur itu, sadar tidak sadar, aku membutuhkanmu."

"Eh? Kau bicara apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ciel malah berjalan menjauhiku.

Namun kini Ciel membalikan tubuhnya dan menatapku lirih. "Mungkin aku tidak akan melihatmu untuk beberapa waktu lamanya. Tapi aku ingin kau menungguku. Temani aku."

Apa sih maksudnya?

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu, Ciel."

"Well, see you soon, Sheren."

Ekh! Dia sudah pergi! Padahal dia belum memberitahuku apa maksud perkataannya!

"Ciel, tunggu!"

Dia tak menggubris teriakanku.

"Ciel!" Aku berteriak sekali lagi. Tapi sama saja.

"CIEL!"

Ugh!

Ah... Di.. Dimana ini? Putih. Semuanya putih. Tapi.. Tapi... Tadi aku berada di padang bunga. Kenapa sekarang aku ditempat yang serba putih? Kemana perginya semua bunga yang indah itu? Kemana perginya Ciel? Apakah… Itu semua hanya mimpi?

"Sheren... Akhirnya..."

Eh?

Aku melihat ke sisi kananku. "Papa? Mama?"

Mama menangis lalu memelukku. Ada apa? Kenapa mereka menangis? Mereka juga tampak khawatir.

Mama melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Aku bingung. "Sakit? Sebenarnya ini dimana?"

Papa dan mama saling pandang. Pada akhirnya mama kembali menangis. Ia memilih untuk berdiri di dekat jendela. Lalu papa duduk ditepian ranjangku.

"Ini...", kata papa memulai. "... Di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit?"

"Ya, Royal London Hospital. Sebastian bercerita, bahwa kereta kuda yang kalian tumpangi dari stasiun London mengalami kecelakaan."

Hah?! Kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tidak mengingat apapun. Yang aku ingat, aku tengah tertidur dikereta api dari stasiun Manchester ke stasiun London. Setelah tiba di London, kami naik kereta kuda untuk menuju ke mansion Ciel. Kami berbincang dan.. Di situ aku mengulang kembali kalimat 'firasatku buruk' dan... Tunggu! Aku ingat!

Aku ingat semuanya. Saat kereta kuda kami ingin berbelok, kereta kuda lain yang berada di seberang sana berjalan dengan kencangnya. Tak ada kesempatan, akhirnya kecelakaan itu tak dapat dihindari.

Aku menatap papa. "Apa aku terluka parah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." Papa terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk.

Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan ucapan papa yang terpotong. Tadi papa bilang Sebastian bercerita padanya. Itu artinya, Sebastian baik-baik saja. Aku pun kembali memutar otak. Dan... Sampai disatu nama, mataku terbelalak.

"Ciel!" Kucengkram lengan baju papa. "Bagaimana dengan Ciel?! Dimana dia?!"

"Dia... Di ruang UGD. Lukanya cukup parah. Sampai hari ini dia belum sadarkan diri."

Eh? UGD?

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Kecelakaan terjadi kemarin lusa. Berarti kau pingsan selama dua hari."

Aku berpegangan pada sisi tempat tidurku. Setelah itu bangkit lalu menurunkan kakiku.

"Kau mau kemana?", ujar mama seraya menghampiriku.

"Aku ingin melihat Ciel."

"Tapi kau belum sembuh total."

"Tidak, aku harus melihatnya."

"Sheren, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Aku harus melihatnya!" Kupandangi mamaku. "Dia tunanganku. Aku tidak mau membiarkannya kesakitan."

"Sheren..."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti, aku merasakan air mengalir dari sudut mataku.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk terus berada disisinya walaupun ia tertidur."

Setelah itu, aku berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruanganku. Kakiku terasa sakit. Tapi tetap kupaksakan. Aku berpegangan kepada dinding untuk membantu langkahku.

Dimana ruangannya? Aku harus pergi kemana?

"Mungkin pasien bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu akan kekurangan darah. Siapkan cadangan darah untuknya."

"Yes, doctor."

Eh? Ciel Phantomhive?

Aku melihat seseorang yang baru saja mengucapkan nama Ciel. Dia adalah pria berambut cokelat yang berpakaian seperti seorang doctor. Mungkin dialah yang memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk Ciel.

Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kuhampiri dia.

"Excuse me..."

Dia menoleh lantas tersenyum. "Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Emm... Kamar Ciel Phantomhive. Dimana kamarnya?"

"Ah... Diujung lorong itu." Tangannya menunjuk sebuah lorong yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. "Kau temannya?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Err... Ya, saya temannya."

"Mau kuantar ke sana?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dan terima kasih sudah memberitahu letak kamar Ciel."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Kembali kulanjutkan langkahku. Aku berjalan kearah sesuai petunjuk si pria. Dan benarlah, aku melihat satu ruangan diujung lorong. Bertuliskan UGD. Pasti itu ruangan Ciel. Aku harus cepat!

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, aku semakin mendekati kamar itu. Dan saat aku berada di depan pintu, aku mendengar sesuatu. Tangisan seorang perempuan.

"Ciel! Sadarlah!"

Suara ini... Aku masih ingat. Ini suara gadis pirang waktu itu.

"Kumohon sadarlah! Aku ingin kita seperti dulu! Bermain bersama!"

Kudengarkan suara gadis itu dengan seksama. Dan aku memastikan, suara siapa saja yang ada di dalam. Namun aku tak mendengar suara siapa pun. Hanya suara si gadis pirang saja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel...!"

DEG!

Apa yang... Baru saja kudengar? Ternyata... Gadis itu masih mencintai Ciel? Selama gadis tersebut masih mencintai Ciel, aku... Tidak bisa masuk untuk menemui Ciel. Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan siapapun.

Jadi, kutarik kembali tanganku yang sudah menyentuh daun pintu. Aku hanya dapat memandangi pintu itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Tak ada gunanya aku berdiam diri di sini. Aku harus pergi. Atau gadis tersebut akan menemukanku dan mengingat percakapan kami waktu itu.

"Maaf, Ciel. Aku tidak bisa berada disisimu sekarang."

-oOo-

Kuambil arloji yang tergeletak dimeja. Kulihat benda bulat itu lalu memandang keluar jendela.

"Pukul 3 a.m.", gumamku sepelan mungkin agar tak membangunkan papa dan mama yang tertidur ditepian ranjang.

Aku teringat sesuatu. Kutekadkan untuk pergi dari kamarku. Tentu saja aku tidak akan kabur. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke ruangan Ciel. Just that.

Kakiku turun dari ranjang dengan mataku yang melihat kearah papa dan mama. Memastikan bahwa mereka tetap tertidur dengan tenang. Lalu mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Kubuka pintu itu, keluar dari ruangan, dan menutup pintu tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Saat berjalan, aku merasakan kalau kakiku mulai membaik. Rasa sakitnya berkurang. Tapi tetap saja aku perlu dinding untuk menuntunku agar tidak jatuh.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat seseorang. Pria tinggi bersurai hitam. Dia duduk dikursi yang merapat pada dinding, tepat di depan kamar Ciel.

Tadinya aku ingin memanggilnya. Tapi aku baru sadar ini rumah sakit. Tidak boleh ada suara bising. Apalagi ini masih dini hari. Mungkin suaraku akan membangunkan orang lain nantinya.

Saat aku sudah berada di dekat orang itu, dia tersenyum.

"Lady Sheren, Anda sudah baikan? Dan kenapa pagi-pagi begini Anda keluar kamar?", tanyanya.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku sudah baik. Aku ingin melihat Ciel."

"Sepagi ini?"

"Tadi siang aku sempat ke sini. Tapi... Kurasa banyak keluarga Ciel yang datang. Jadi aku mengurung niatku." Aku memandang orang di sebelahku. "Bagaimana keadaannya, Sebastian?"

"Tuan muda... Mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Tulang kaki kirinya patah. Lalu ada beberapa saraf yang hampir putus, yang mengancam tuan muda tidak bisa berjalan. Dan dia mendapat 7 jahitan di kaki kanannya. Sisanya memar dan lecet-lecet pada tangan dan wajah."

Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan. Mataku juga terbelalak mendengar penuturan Sebastian. Aku tidak tega mendengarnya.

'Ciel...'

Aku merasa sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencekat tenggorokanku. Dan tiba-tiba saja air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Separah itukah?", tanyaku pelan.

"Iya, Lady Sheren."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus melihatnya."

"Mau saya antar?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Sebastian. Aku akan melihatnya sendiri."

"Silakan. Saya akan menunggu di sini. Jika Anda perlu sesuatu, katakan saja."

"Ya."

Aku mulai melangkah dan masuk ke ruang UGD itu. Saat kulihat sekeliling, ruangan ini jauh lebih lengkap peralatan medisnya. Dan... Untunglah, gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada Ciel yang tengah tertidur atau lebih tepatnya koma.

Kudekati Ciel. Benar ucapan Sebastian. Tangan dan wajahnya penuh luka. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat kaki Ciel yang dijahit karena tertutupi oleh selimut. Tapi yah... Melihat atau tidak melihat, aku tidak tega melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Sesuatu kembali mencekat tenggorokanku. Malah kali ini lebih kencang sehingga aku kepayahan untuk bernafas. Tidak bisa tidak, aku menuangkannya dalam sebuah tangisan.

"Ciel..." Kugenggam lengannya yang rapuh. "Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Aku sudah menduga hal ini.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Sama. Kali ini pun sama. Ciel tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa pertanyaan ini terlalu sulit sehingga dia tidak menjawabnya? Haha... Konyol. Aku memang bodoh.

Dasar Ciel. Dia dapat membuatku menangis karena khawatir akan keadaannya. Kenapa ya? Padahal Ciel itu menyebalkan. Aku tidak mencintainya. Benar, kan?

Dan... Untuk apa aku menangis? Khawatir? Ya, memang. Tapi lebih tepatnya... Untuk apa aku khawatir? Apa karena aku kasihan melihatnya mengalami luka yang serius atau mungkin aku... Aku mulai mencintainya? Entahlah. Mungkin keduanya.

"Aku sudah berada disisimu." Tangisku pecah. "Kenapa kau tidak juga bangun? Kau pasti bercanda, kan? Aku yakin, kau akan mengagetkanku dan mengolok-olokku karena menangis."

Walaupun aku sendiri amat yakin bahwa Ciel tidak akan mengagetkan dan mengolok-olok seperti yang tadi kukatakan. Kesadarannya bagai terbang keudara. Hanya ada raganya yang terbaring tak berdaya di sini.

Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Lalu kuperhatikan cincin yang tersemat dijari manisku. Aku tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian dimana Ciel memakaikan cincin ini dijariku.

"Kau lihat? Aku memakai cincin pertunangan kita. Apa kau juga memakainya?" Kutatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. "Perlihatkan tanganmu. Aku akan menghukummu jika kau sendiri tidak mengenakan cincin yang sama denganku."

Suasana saat ini sangat sepi. Hal itu membuatku makin tidak enak hati. Seolah mendukung keadaan batinku yang menangis. Karena itulah, tangisanku tidak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan untuk menghapus air mataku pun, aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tangisanku.

-oOo-

"Kau..."

Aku tertegun melihat seseorang diambang pintu. Aku tidak menyangka gadis pirang itu akan menjenguk Ciel sepagi ini. Aku jadi ketahuan. Padahal aku masih ingin berada di sini untuk beberapa saat.

Sebisa mungkin aku tersenyum. "Good morning."

Si gadis tampak murung. "Kau menjenguk Ciel juga?"

"Ya. Hanya ingin melihat keadaannya saja. Dan... Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Aku berjalan menjauhi Ciel, juga berjalan melewati gadis itu. Baru saja ingin keluar dari ruangan, seseorang menghentikanku.

"Wait."

Aku menoleh kearah si gadis. "Tenang saja. Ini terakhir kalinya aku muncul di hadapanmu. Untuk selanjutnya, aku tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Ciel."

"Tidak." Si gadis menggeleng. "Kumohon jangan pergi. Ciel membutuhkanmu. Dia mencintaimu."

Eh?

Aku tertawa getir. "Kau bicara apa? Kalian cocok satu sama lain. Lagipula kau mencintainya, bukan?"

Kulihat gadis itu menundukan kepala. Tangannya memainkan pakaian indahnya yang berwarna peach.

"Aku memang mencintai Ciel. Tapi... Aku tidak mau bersama Ciel jika Ciel mencintai gadis lain. Aku akan sangat kejam jika memaksa Ciel untuk mencintaiku."

Aku jadi makin bingung. Mana yang harus kupilih?

Kuulas senyum yang lembut. "Kau perempuan yang baik. Ciel pasti bahagia bersamamu. Kau tetaplah bersama Ciel. Aku yang seharusnya pergi."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku pergi meninggalkan Ciel bersama gadis itu, gadis yang benar-benar mencintai Ciel. Bahkan dia rela melepaskan Ciel agar lelaki itu bahagia. Sungguh gadis yang baik.

Untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka. Mereka akan bahagia bersama.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Okay, selesai sudah. Saya akan update secepatnya. Dan tak banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan. Oleh karena itu…. Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Aaa… Minggu depan saya ulangan harian -_- Hampir semua mata pelajaran ulangan harian, ditambah ulangan lisan untuk 2 pelajaran dan parahnya kedua guru untuk mata pelajaran tersebut adalah guru yang terbilang killer. Mungkin saya akan update terlambat nanti. Doa kan saja supaya ulangan harian saya lancar. Amin... ^^

Rosellia Anderson : Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya ^^

Warning : typo, gaje, aneh, garing, dan yang selalu ada dalam fic saya, yaitu OOC.

Douzo…

* * *

"Kau yakin ingin pulang sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Aku bosan. Selama 5 hari aku di rumah sakit ini. Aku ingin pulang."

"Tapi keadaanmu?"

"Aku sudah sehat, kok."

Mama melihat kearah lain saat berbicara denganku. Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Ciel belum siuman. Kau tidak ingin menungguinya?"

Aku memutar otak. Mencari jawaban yang tepat. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan "Sebenarnya Ciel memiliki seorang tunangan yang sangat mencintainya.". Itu tidak mungkin. Semuanya akan terbongkar. Jika sampai terbongkar, papa mungkin akan merasa kecewa dan sedih.

"Ciel pasti akan segera siuman. Mama tenang saja. Lagipula... Aku ingin tahu reaksinya saat tahu aku tidak ada di sampingnya. Pasti lucu.", ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Sheren..."

"Ayo, kita pulang."

"... Baiklah."

Papa merangkul bahu mama. Lalu kami berjalan beriringan. Sebenarnya berat sekali meninggal Ciel tanpa memberitahunya. Tapi... Apa daya, semuanya jadi seperti ini. Padahal aku tidak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi sekarang.

"Lady Sheren, please wait."

Eh? Suara Sebastian?

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan lelaki bersurai hitam itu sudah berada di dekatku. Ada seulas senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Kenapa?", tanyaku kepada Sebastian.

"Tuan muda siuman. Sekarang dia ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Ah?! Ciel sudah siuman?! Aku harus melihatnya! Tapi... Jika aku kembali... Aku akan merusak janjiku kepada si gadis pirang. Dan… Aku tidak mau dia menganggapku sebagai pengingkar janji.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Tolong katakan padanya, aku senang."

"Eh?! Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?!", kata mama kaget.

"Kurasa tidak, ma. Aku akan langsung pulang."

"Sheren! Kau ini apa-apaan?! Waktu itu kau sangat ingin melihatnya. Kenapa sekarang kau tak ingin melihatnya?! Dia sudah siuman!"

Mama tidak mengerti.

Kutundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam. "Aku... Tidak mau melihatnya yang penuh luka. Bisa-bisa aku menangis."

Tanpa kusadari, Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku. Aku sempat kaget. Tapi dia berusaha memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Lady Elizabeth juga memohon agar Anda menemui tuan muda. Tampaknya dia sangat berharap Anda mau menjadi pendamping tuan muda." Sebastian berbisik.

Aku tertegun.

Gadis itu... Kenapa dia sangat ingin Ciel bahagia? Kenapa dia memikirkan perasaan Ciel dan mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri? Bukankah kebanyakan perempuan akan melakukan apapun agar dapat memiliki pria yang dicintainya? Tapi ini... Malah dia yang rela melepaskan Ciel agar lelaki itu bahagia. Aneh.

"Tapi... Apa aku tidak akan menyakiti perasaannya?", balasku yang juga berbisik.

"Tidak. Anda tenang saja."

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah." Dengan keyakinan, aku menoleh kearah papa dan mama. "Aku akan melihat Ciel. Kalian ingin ikut?"

Mereka tersenyum. Terutama mama. "Ya."

Sebastian berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sementara aku berjalan di belakangnya. Papa dan mama berjalan di belakangku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Ini terlalu sulit. Terutama untukku yang masih berusia 15 tahun ini.

Setelah banyak mengambil langkah, kami akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan, ruang UGD tepatnya, yang dimana ada Ciel di dalam sana. Tidak, bukan hanya Ciel, tetapi gadis pirang itu juga ada di dalam sana.

"Silakan." Sebastian mempersilakan kami bertiga masuk.

Aku yang berada dipaling depan merasa canggung. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat percakapanku dengan si gadis pirang tersebut.

Kulihat Ciel sedang meronta. Lalu gadis pirang itu tengah menahan Ciel agar tetap diam dan tetap duduk manis dipembaringannya.

"Ciel...", panggilku pelan.

Baik Ciel maupun si gadis, keduanya menoleh kearahku. Dan keduanya sama-sama mengembangkan seulas senyuman.

Sekilas aku melihat kearah si gadis. Dari tatapan yang ia berikan, aku dapat membaca bahwa ia mengatakan "Aku senang kau datang. Kumohon temani Ciel.".

Melihat itu, aku menjadi yakin.

Tanpa pengawasan si gadis, Ciel turun dari pembaringan. Aku yang melihat itu terkejut. Begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada di sini. Dengan kakinya yang lemah, Ciel akan terjatuh!

Aku yang tidak ingin itu terjadi, dengan sigap berlari dan menahan tubuh rapuh itu agar tidak menghantam lantai. Dan syukurlah, aku tidak terlambat...

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana sehingga aku dapat menahan tubuh Ciel. Lelaki itu melingkarkan tangannya dileherku. Dia melakukan itu entah karena ingin menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, atau mungkin karena dia memang ingin memelukku.

"Sheren.. Aku senang kau datang..." Suara Ciel terdengar lemah. Amat lemah malah.

Aku menatap si gadis sekali lagi. Kali ini dia mengangguk. Dia tersenyum dengan tulus. Melihat itu, aku pun membalas senyumannya. Dan aku memberi tatapan dengan makna terima kasihku padanya.

Tanganku mulai terangkat. Dengan ragu-ragu aku memeluk Ciel. Ja.. Jangan salah! Aku hanya ingin membantunya agar tidak jatuh dan juga agar dia dapat berdiri tegak! Tapi... Ah! Masa bodoh! Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin memeluk Ciel!

Aku tersenyum senang. Air mataku menetes karena senang melihat Ciel siuman tapi juga iba karena keadaannya yang memprihatinkan. Ciel lemah saat ini. Dia butuh seseorang untuk menopang tubuhnya yang lemah itu. Kalau begitu... Aku... Aku akan menjadi penopang untuknya.

"Dasar Ciel bodoh! Kau pikir berapa lama kau tidak sadarkan diri?! Kau membuat kami semua khawatir!", kataku pura-pura kesal. Pelukanku makin erat. "Aku bersyukur kau sudah siuman. Aku akan terus berada disisimu."

"Kau serius, kan... Sheren?", tanya Ciel.

"Ya. Aku serius."

Ciel mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku. "Sekarang... Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa aku merasa berdebar.

"Aku... Aku..." Aku tertawa. "Ciel bodoh. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, kenapa aku mau bertunangan denganmu?"

"Haha... Benar juga ya?"

Suasana hening. Hanya terdengar suara orang-orang diluar sana. Oh... Juga suara derap kaki mereka dengan sepatu kulitnya.

"Hei..." Aku memulai pembicaraan. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus memelukku?"

Ciel menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. "Sampai aku benar-benar sembuh. Disaat itulah aku akan mengajakmu kencan."

"Hah... Kau tidak akan sembuh jika terus berdiri seperti ini."

"Of course I will. Karena ada kau di ada dekatku."

"Dasar Ciel." Aku melirik Sebastian, mengisyaratkan untuk merebahkan Ciel dipembaringannya. "Tidurlah."

"Tapi kau harus tetap disisiku."

"Ya."

Sebastian membopong Ciel lalu merebahkannya diranjang. Aku sendiri berdiri di samping ranjang Ciel.

"Aku ingin kau menggenggam tanganku hingga aku tertidur.", pinta Ciel.

Aku heran. "Kenapa jadi begini? Ya sudah, biar aku yang jadi sosok laki-laki dan kau sosok perempuannya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Habisnya kau manja sekali. Aku baru tahu kalau seorang Ciel dapat meminta layaknya seorang perempuan."

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku hanya ingin kau menggenggam tanganku."

"Hah... Baiklah."

-oOo-

Aku duduk dibangku taman rumah sakit. Aku tidak sendirian. Di sampingku ada si gadis pirang, atau sekarang aku memanggilnya Lizzy. Dia menolak saat kupanggil Elizabeth. Katanya dia lebih nyaman dengan panggilan Lizzy. Agar lebih akrab katanya.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku takut melukai perasaanmu, Lizzy."

Dia tersenyum lantas menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Sheren. Justru aku ingin berterima kasih. Berkat kau, Ciel mendapatkan kebahagiannya."

"Tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak. Kau memang terlihat tegar, tapi hatimu pasti menangis. Aku takut... Suatu saat kau tidak bisa menerima dan akhirnya membenciku."

"Haha... Kau bicara apa? Dengar, Sheren, aku bukan tipe perempuan yang pendendam. Apa yang membuat Ciel bahagia, akan membuatku bahagia. Kalau kau sumber kebahagiaan itu, kenapa aku harus membencimu? Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi, apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?"

"Sangat yakin. Toh di luar sana banyak laki-laki yang salah satunya akan menjadi pendampingku kelak."

"Lizzy..."

Lizzy menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. "Ayo berjanji. Kita akan menjadi teman. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan membencimu. Kau dengar? Aku tidak akan membencimu."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah, Sheren. Jangan kau bawa pusing masalah ini. Yang penting kita dekat dan kita berteman."

Dengan agak ragu aku mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingking Lizzy. Melihat Lizzy tersenyum, aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita berteman?", tanyaku.

"Tentu saja." Tiba-tiba Lizzy memelukku. "Kau tahu? Dari pertama kita bertemu, aku sangat ingin memelukmu."

"Eehhh...?"

"Kau imut sih... Seperti boneka. Hehe..."

Eh? Yang benar saja?!

-oOo-

Sore ini aku bermaksud mengajak Lizzy untuk membeli buah-buahan. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa. Katanya ada acara keluarga yang sangat penting. Aku sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi dia menangis seraya minta maaf. Lalu dia menitip salamnya untuk Ciel. Yah... Itu bukan masalah. Dia memang sepupu Ciel, bukan?

Aku sendiri jadi bingung. Pasalnya aku tidak tahu jalan-jalan yang ada di London. Memang sih sudah lumayan lama menetap di kota ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah keluar rumah. Sekalinya keluar rumah, aku malah tersesat di hutan. Kalian ingat? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke Manchester tempo hari? Mudah. Cukup dengan mencari stasiun dan naik kereta api menuju Manchester.

Hah... Sialnya, papa dan mama sudah kembali ke Manchester. Aku kan jadi tidak punya teman untuk kuajak jalan-jalan.

Kututup pintu ruangan tempat dimana Ciel dirawat. Aku berbalik lalu melangkah pelan. Kuharap tidur Ciel nyenyak jadi aku dapat meninggalkannya sebentar.

"Sebastian?"

Kulihat seseorang berjalan kearahku. Butler itu membawa dua keranjang. Kala melihat salah satu isi dari keranjang itu, aku tersenyum. Akhirnya... Sebastian membawa buah-buahan. Dengan begini aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan jalan.

"Ah.. Lady Sheren, Anda ingin kemana?", tanya Sebastian.

"Tadinya aku ingin pergi membeli beberapa jenis buah."

"Kalau begitu, saya rasa saya datang diwaktu yang tepat."

"Ya."

Sebastian membukakan pintu, membiarkanku masuk terlebih dahulu. Dia sendiri masuk, menutup pintu, dan menaruh keranjang yang ia bawa dimeja pasien.

Sebastian melihatku. "Anda sudah makan? Jika belum, saya membawa beberapa muffin dan apple pie."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah makan."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin Anda ingin buah?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah."

Kupandang Ciel yang tengah tertidur. Tidurnya tenang sekali, seakan tak terusik oleh rasa sakitnya. Juga tak terusik oleh kami yang khawatir menungguinya agar cepat sembuh. Anak ini memang benar-benar.

"Apa dia selalu tidur dengan tenang seperti ini?" Suaraku memecah keheningan.

"Tidak juga. Ada kalanya tuan muda terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Saat saya periksa, tuan muda selalu bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Dia takut sendirian."

"Hah? Ciel yang dingin ternyata takut sendirian?"

Sebastian mengembangkan senyumnya. "Tuan muda sering meminta saya untuk tetap berada di sisinya sampai ia tertidur."

"Wah... Haha... Dia lebih parah dariku. Setidaknya, walaupun aku takut, aku tak pernah meminta untuk ditemani."

Tatapan Sebastian menjadi sayu. "Mungkin tuan muda begitu karena trauma dengan pembantaian terhadap keluarganya."

"Pembantaian? Kupikir karena kecelakaan."

"Tidak, Lady. Malam itu, saat perayaan ulang tahun tuan muda yang ke-10, pembantaian itu terjadi. Semua keluarga Phantomhive terbunuh. Hanya tuan muda dan Mr. Tanaka yang selamat."

Ah... Aku... Tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Kutatap Ciel yang masih tertidur. Ciel... Ternyata dia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Mungkin dia bersikap dingin karena hal itu. Pasti... Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Sebagai penerus tunggal keluarga Phantomhive, Ciel harus menunjukan ketegasannya. Aku mengerti sekarang. Pantas saja Lizzy sangat menyayangi Ciel.

"Ciel..."

Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Dan aku akan memenuhi janjiku kepada Lizzy untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Janji tidak boleh diingkari. Itu kata papa.

_'Cepatlah sembuh dan kita akan berkencan. Kau juga janji padaku akan hal itu, kan?'_

"Tuan muda pasti akan secepatnya sembuh."

Ah...

"Ya. Itu pasti. Kalau Ciel sudah bangun, aku akan memaksanya untuk makan."

-oOo-

Aku menutup mata dan telingaku rapat-rapat. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak melihat atau mendengar apa-apa, tapi tetap saja aku merasa ngeri. Bahkan aku mencondongkan tubuhku keluar jendela. Hal itu efektif guna menghilangkan suhu tubuhku yang panas.

Aku tidak berani menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Barang setengah detik pun aku tidak berani. Aku terlalu takut. Inilah kelemahanku. Apapun yang menyangkut organ tubuh, pasti langsung membuatku bergidig ketakutan.

Jika kalian belum tahu, baiklah akan kuberitahu.

Pria berambut cokelat, doctor yang merawat Ciel, tengah melepaskan jahitan dikaki kanan Ciel. Sepertinya lelaki itu tidak merasa takut atau berteriak kesakitan. Tapi aku! Akulah yang ketakutan untuk melihatnya!

"Nah... Sudah selesai."

Selesai? Hah... Syukurlah... Tapi aku tidak ingin menoleh jika luka jahitan Ciel belum ditutupi selimut!

"Terima kasih banyak, Doctor Hyland.", kata Sebastian.

"Baiklah, saya harus segera pergi. Kalau ada sesuatu, temui saya."

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak."

Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. Selang beberapa detik, dentuman pintu tertutup pun terdengar. Doctor berambut cokelat itu sudah pergi.

"Hei... Sheren, kau kenapa?"

Ekh!

Aku berpura-pura memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. "Di luar anginnya sejuk."

"Bohong. Selama doctor itu melepaskan jahitanku, kau tampak ketakutan."

Ok, baiklah. Ciel mengetahui alasanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak mau ditertawakan hanya karena ngeri melihat doctor itu melepaskan jahitan.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ah... Masa? Aku hanya iseng memandangi bunga liar."

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah. Kau tidak mau melihat lukaku?"

Apa?!

"Hee...! Yang benar saja?!"

"Kau tidak khawatir?"

"Untuk apa?! Toh kata doctor itu, sarafmu kembali normal dan kau tidak terancam lumpuh. Tulang kaki kirimu juga mulai membaik. Jadi apanya yang harus kukhawatirkan?!"

"Hmph! Dasar tidak tahu diri."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Tidak tahu diri. Apa harus kuulangi lagi?"

"Ciel! Beraninya kau!"

"Kenapa? Kau marah? Dasar menyebalkan."

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi tentu tidak melihat kearah luka dikaki kanannya.

"Kau yang menyebalkan! Tidak tahu diuntung! Sudah baik aku mau menjagamu!"

"Siapa yang suruh? Kan ada Sebastian."

"Young master, Lady Sheren, apa kalian harus bertengkar disaat seperti ini?" Sebastian menyela.

Aku membuang muka. Kesal.

"Yah... Baik, baik, aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf, Sheren."

"Memang kau yang salah!", tudingku.

Ciel mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya. "Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf. Kau memaafkanku?"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mendekatinya. Kuterima jabat tangannya.

"Iya, kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali, aku tidak akan memaa-"

Eh?

Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba Ciel menarik tanganku. Tanpa izin dariku, kedua tangannya itu ia lingkarkan ditubuhku. Dia... Memelukku. Lagi.

Wajahku sekarang terasa hangat. Entah kenapa. Jantungku juga berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apakah aku blushing?

"Akhirnya... Aku akan mengajakmu kencan.", ujar Ciel memulai. "Kau senang, kan?"

Aku membisu. Lidahku seakan tak bisa kuajak kompromi untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tapi harus kupaksakan!

"Aku..." Aku tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana. "Melihatmu sembuh total saja sudah membuatku senang. Tidak perlu memikirkan kencan. Kau pikirkan dulu bagaimana agar kau dapat sembuh dengan cepat."

"Sheren..."

Kubalas pelukan Ciel dengan hangat. "Cepatlah sembuh, demi aku."

"Itu pasti."

"Kalau begitu..." Kulepaskan pelukanku lalu mengambil salad sayur yang dibuat Sebastian. "Kau harus makan!"

* * *

Ugh… saya merasa kalo saya udah bener-bener keterlaluan meng-OOC-kan Ciel. Maafkan saya Toboso-san, gara-gara saya, kepribadian Ciel yang sempurna jadi hancur berantakan -_- saya khilaf.

Okelah, segitu saja pesan saya.

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5 Note Penting Dari Author!

NOTE PENTING DARI AUTHOR!

Yes Or No saya nyatakan complete. Berhubung minggu depan saya sibuk belajar untuk ulangan harian, jadi saya pikir untuk mengakhiri kisah OC dan Ciel Phantomhive. Sebenernya saya masih ingin melanjutkan fic, namun apa daya, tangan tak sampai. Jadi daripada kepikiran kelanjutan alurnya gimana, mending saya sudahi saja.

Jadi mohon maaf atas ucapan saya untuk 'update secepatnya'. Tapi tenang, saya masih punya fic lain yang siap untuk di publish. Mungkin saya akan secepatnya untuk mempublish salah satu dari fic saya tersebut.

Well, sekian pemberitahuan yang sangat amat tidak penting dari saya ini. Semoga tetap setia membaca fic abal karya saya.

Jaa.. Matta ^o^


End file.
